1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply for portable apparatuses. In particular, this invention relates to a power supply that provides power for a plurality of portable apparatuses (such as laptops, cell phones, and MP3 players, etc.) in a commercial environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laptops, cell phones, and MP3 players need a built-in battery to provide their required power. When the power stored in the built-in battery is exhausted, the portable apparatus cannot work. It is inconvenient for the user.
The power supply of the prior art can only be used by a single user. When the user is in a public place or outdoors, the sockets for a great number of users are usually inadequate. Especially, in commercial locations, such as a coffee shop, or a store, there is no power supply that can provide enough power for a plurality of portable apparatuses.
A portable apparatus of the prior art is supplied power via a charging wire. The charging wires are usually unorganized and interfere with each other.